A zip line basically consists of a trolley movably suspended on a cable that is erected over an inclined area. It is designed to enable a user to be propelled by gravity to travel from the top to the bottom of the inclined cable by holding on to, or attaching to, the freely moving trolley. Zip-lines come in many forms, most often used as a means of entertainment. They may be short and low, intended for child's play as found on some playgrounds. Longer and higher rides have become popular amusement rides and vacation activities. After the rider reaches the bottom end of the zip line cable the trolley must be returned to the top. The trolley return has been accomplished by several means. In simple low to the ground installations the return can be done by simply pushing the trolley back to the top of the cable on foot. The return has also been carried out with a line leading from the trolley to the uphill end of the line. In other installations the trolley is removed from the zip line and transported in some manor back to the top of the ride. Another method of return includes the passenger, as shown in U.S. Patent Application publication No. 2014/0182477.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome the necessity for additional personnel, vehicles and time to carry out the cumbersome task of returning the zip line trolley to the higher elevation starting point.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simple transporter apparatus that can tow or push a cable suspended load carrier.
Other and further features and advantages of the present invention will be seen from an examination of the following specification, drawings and claims.